


Running Away From Your Problems

by The_Problematic_Blender



Series: Requested Fics [7]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Boss Trevor, Fake AH Crew, Gen, Minor Violence, Violence, Wendigo Trevor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:19:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Problematic_Blender/pseuds/The_Problematic_Blender
Summary: It works!





	Running Away From Your Problems

**Author's Note:**

> > so I was thinking about wendigo trevor learning almost total control and everyone knows him as this all around sweet guy. but then after he starts running the crew, the stress builds up and he has more and more outbursts. he loses time, wakes up in the middle of a room of corpses covered in blood, things just get worse. everyone worries about him, jeremy in particular. in the end, trevor decides he can't keep doing this and leaves in the night, no goodbyes, just a lot of fear - from @treycodotuk

Trevor just needed to get away. He needed to get away and sleep for nine years and maybe the wendigo spirit will fuck off and he could be a functioning human being like everyone else was.

He can’t do this. He can't run the crew in Geoff's absence. He hasn't been sleeping and he keeps twitching and he’s woken up in a pile of unidentifiable bodies four times now and he’s tired.

Trevor's going to end up killing one of the crew members. He almost did today. Jeremy. Trevor was just frustrated and stressed out and so god damned _tired._ Trevor remembers the feeling, losing control over his body. He remembers the panic he felt as those cannibalistic urges pounded through him and the spirit's feral chants echoed in his head. His knuckles were white as he gripped the desk. He remembers Jeremy saying something, and Trevor tries to say something, tries to tell Jeremy to run, but as soon as his attention was on Jeremy, Trevor lost the battle.

The next thing Trevor remembers, he has Jeremy pinned to the ground. Jeremy's strong, but Trevor's wendigo strength makes him stronger, and all Jeremy can do is struggle against Trevor's grasp. He could feel Jeremy's heartbeat going crazy, he could almost hear it pounding against his chest, fueled by fear and adrenaline. Underneath Trevor, Jeremy looks small. Trevor could kill him here and get rid of the body before someone realized Jeremy was missing. No one would hear it; Geoff had the office soundproofed after threatening to cut out Gavin’s tongue if he screamed bloody murder one more time while Michael or Ryan or Jeremy messed with him. It was late at night, no one would give a thought to Jeremy’s absence until morning. It’d be so _easy_ to do, to give into his animalistic urges.

For some reason, Trevor doesn’t. Maybe it’s because of the utter look of fear on Jeremy’s face that feels like a gallon of ice water being dumped on Trevor. Jeremy was afraid of Trevor tearing out his throat with his jagged teeth before tearing apart the rest of him, Jeremy was afraid of _him._

Trevor let’s go of Jeremy as soon as he processes this, backing up off of Jeremy and continuing to back up until his back hits the large liquor cabinet that was against the wall. Trevor covers his mouth with his hands, either in shock of what he was so close to doing, or to create a barrier between his teeth and Jeremy. He wanted to run, but Trevor knew that it wouldn’t get him far right now. Jeremy would just follow him. Jeremy always did, despite the danger.

“Get out.” Trevor says as Jeremy sits up, voice muffled by his hands.

“Trevor-”

“Get out!” Trevor repeats with more force, a bit of wendigo bleeding into his voice. Jeremy’s face is an unholy mixture of emotions; fear, concern, worry, hurt. Trevor can’t handle the overwhelming guilt he feels when he looks at Jeremy, so he fixes his gaze on the dark red carpet. He doesn’t move or look away from that spot until Jeremy gets up and leaves his office, closing the door behind him. Trevor’s hands move from his mouth to his forearms, holding himself as he tried to calm down. Jeremy was still alive, he’s okay. Trevor didn’t kill him.

This time.

Trevor knows that he’s only going to get worse, and one close call was too many in this state, especially since he’s been fighting the spirit for weeks now. Trevor couldn’t run the crew.

And now, at nearly two in the morning, Trevor was running. Running from the crew. Something inside Trevor tells him that the crew is going to come looking for him, or at the very least Jeremy, that he can’t just _run away_ from his problems, but at least the crew would be safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment to feed an underweight author that needs to gain seven pounds in a month
> 
> No seriously I'll eat a sandwich for every comment I get.


End file.
